The Adventures Of Princess Rosalina The New Story S:1 PT:1
by FanGirl4Shadow908
Summary: This Is A Mario Fan Fiction BTW Now To Explain The Story "Princess Rosalina Has Crashed Her Ship In Peach's Castle On A Visit To See The Mario Brother's And Has Hit Her Head And Gone A Little...Insane! Read Through The Crazy Things Rosalina And The Gang Do And Try To Help Her Get Her Mind Back On Track" NOTE: This Contains Some Mild Language (Swear's Are Blocked) Thank You! c:


Me: Hello Adorable People c: So Today We Have The Story Of My Fan Fiction Please Do NOT Steal This But If you Are going To Use This Please Give Credit That I Was The One To Write It All The Character's Go To Nintendo I Own None Of Them

Dillon: *Run's Around Set* Weeeeeeeeeee!

Me: DILLON!-

Bella: Krystal Someone Spilled Coffee All Over Your New Carpet

Me: BELLA...Ugh...Anyway's... Thank You For Reading This! You Guys Rock I Love Ya'll ;3! I Hope You Like It!

Narrator: Hello And Today Were Reading The Story Written By This Mario Crazed Fan Girl

Me: HEY!

Narrator: Let Us Begin!

Rosalina: *Gazing At The Star's Enjoying Life While Cuddling With Two Little Lumas* Ahh...

Yellow Luma: Mama Your Going Down To See The Mustached Man With The Red Hat And His Brother Today Right?

Rosalina: Yes My Little Darling I Will Be Going To See The Mario Brother's Today

Blue Luma: You Wont Be Gone To Long Right Mama? ;(

Rosalina: No...Not To Long...

Yellow Luma: You'll Read Us One Last Story Before You Leave Right Mama?

Rosalina: Of Course...

(Me: YOU DONT NEED TO ADD MULTIPLE DOTS AT THE END OF EVERY SENTANCE ROSE JEEZ)

Both Luma's: Yay!

*5 Hour's Later.*

Rosalina: That Is All The Time we For Have Today...

(The Dots again...)

Rosalina: Now To Get Going *Enters Space Ship*

*A Good Half N Hour Later*

Rosalina: *Sips Tea* Mmm...*Ship Hit's Astroid*

Rosalina: Mmm- *Thud* AHHHHHHHH! *Hits Ships Wall* AIIIY! *Veggie Hit's Random Pole?* EEEEEE MY WOMAN PARTS! *Breast's Hit Wall* GAH MY UPPER WOMAN PARTS! *Faceplants In Pain* Uhhhnnn...Uh...Luuu...u...ma...s...*Passes Out In Pain*

*15 Minutes Later The Ship Fell Into Peach's Castle Through The Roof...Oh Boy...*

Rosalina: Huh...Unh...Where Am I?...

Toad 1: Your In The Mushroom Kingdom...

Toad 2: ...Princess...*Bows*

Rosalina: WHOA! HAVE...I BEEN KIDNAPPED AND BROUGHT TO A LAND OF MIDGETS WITH AFRO'S!

(SORRY PLEASE TAKE NO OFFENSE ):)

Both Toad's: ...

Peach: Rosie!

Rosalina: Huh?

Peach: ROSIE WHY DID YOU BREAK INTO THE CASTLE LOOK AT THE DAMAGES! *Points To Hole In roof*

Rosalina: Pssshhh...Your A Princess You Can Pay It Off...

Peach: Rosie YOU BROKE MY BED!

Rosalina: You Can Buy A New Bed...

Peach: I WAS SLEEPING ON IT!

Rosalina: You Sleep To Much LETS GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY!

Peach: ...Its 5:00 In The Morning... Did You Hit Your Head?

Rosalina: ...Hm...Hm...Yes...And My Woman Parts...And My Face...And My Leg...And My Arm...And My Other Arm And My Other Woman Parts...*Holds Breasts* Its Okay Fella's Your Safe Now...

Toad 1: *Gets Nose Bleed*

Peach: TOM!

Toad 2: YEAH REALLY TOM...*Wipes Away Blood From Nose*

Tom/Toad 1: You Got Another One Of Those Napkins Dude?

Peach: You Two Just Go...

*The Two Toads Walk Away*

Peach: *Sitting In The Backyard Of The Castle* So...Rosie...What Happend...

Rosalina: WELL I Was In My Ship Headed To See Greenie And... The Other One And Then My Ship Hit This HUGE Rock Thing And It Was All like "PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW" AND BOOM BOOM! BOOM AND ANOTHER BOOM! And Then It Was Shaking All Ova And Then I Passed Out And...Do You Have Any Beans Im Craving Beans...

(Doctor Who Pun Right Der :P)

Peach: Um...

Rosalina: FINE ILL GET MY OWN BEANS!

Peach: FINE ILL GET YOUR BEANS

Rosalina: Yay! c:

Peach: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! *Yells*

Tom: *Runs To Peach* Yes Princess?

Peach: Give The Mentally Ill Princess Some Beans...

Tom: Ooookkkkkkaaaaaayyy...*Yells* MITCH WE NEED SOME BEANS!

Mitch/Chef Toad: WHY!? *Yells*

Tom: CAUSE THE OTHER PRINCESS WANTS SOME SO HURRY THE HECK UP!

Mitch/Chef Toad: OKAY!

Rosalina: Oooohhhh! YELLING CONTEST! *Yells* I'M STILL A VIRGIN AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOW'S IT!

Peach And Tom: ...

Rosalina: Just Saying Facts...

Peach and Tom: ...

*4 Hours Later And Rosie Has Gotten Her Beans...And Peach Has Some PEACH Pancakes c:*

Rosalina: *Eats Beans*

Peach: So You Can Stay Here Cause It Seems Like Your Ship Needs Some Repairs...

Rosalina: Nahh It fine...

*Ship Catches On Fire*

Peach: Yeah...

*Fire Fighter Toads Are putting Out The Fire c:*

Peach: Oh Mushrooms...I'm Still In My Night-Wear...

Rosalina: *Eating Beans* You Mean *Chew* Your Pajama's? *Chews*

Peach: Yes...Now If You Don't Mind I'm Going To go Get Changed And Bathe

Rosalina: Okie c: *Eats Beans*

Peach: Don't Break Anything...Tom Watch Her...

Tom: Of Course Princess

Peach: *Leaves*

Tom: So What Do You Want To do Princess...

Rosalina: Not Be A Virgin...

Tom: W-what?!...

Rosalina: Yeah...*Yells* I DON'T WANNA BE A VIRGIN!

Daisy: *Running To Peach's Castle* WHO NEEDS MY HELP I HEARD SOMEBODY DOESN'T WANNA BE A VIRGIN!?

(Me: That's All 4 Today... MORE EPISODES LATER...Idk When...I Hope You Enjoyed This Episode...We'll Be Back Later ;3 Dillon: KRYSTAAALLL I HIT MY FOOT Me: OH QUIT CRYING YA FREAKING WUSS!)


End file.
